Love or War, Your Choice
by Little Miss Insanity
Summary: Full Summary Inside. Mortal Instruments X Twilight Crossover- 9 shadowhunters are sent to Forks to investigate the Cullens.Will love be found or will war erupt.
1. Author's NoteFull Summary

LOVE OR WAR, YOUR CHOICE

Full Summary

The Clave sends 9 amateur shadowhunters to Forks to investigate the Cullen's, as a part of their training. The Clave wants them to investigate the Cullen's as they are different from the traditional vampire and want to know if they are a threat and should be extinguished.

Jace, Clary, Bella, Isabelle, Alec, Simon, Magnus and 4 others are the 9 shadowhunters. (Simon and Magnus go as company).

Extra Notes

-Bella isn't a vampire, she is a shadowhunter, she is the sister of Jace and Clary, this will be explained in the story.

-Simon goes with the shadowhunters because he still wants to win Clary and he also likes Bella. He is still a vampire.

-Magnus goes for Alec, their relationship is progressing steadily.

-Edward and Jasper don't have bloodlust issues, this will also be explained in the story.

-The Werewolves from La Push are present in this story.

-Valentine is still out there.

-The other shadowhunters are Lucy, Sarah, Katrina and Philip.

-Jace and Clary still have their other abilities (Clary can create runes and Jace can jump high and fall great distances...), Bella also has an ability, she has a shield, both physical and mental. [Valentine gave all three extra abilities]

Relationships at beginning of story.

PeopleLocation

VAMPS

Carlisle X EsmeForks

Alice X JasperForks

Rosalie X EmmettForks

Edward(Single)Forks

WEREWOLVES(not all of them will be present in my story)

Jacob(single)La Push

Sam X EmilyLa Push

Leah(Single)La Push

Embry(Single)La Push

Quil X ClaireLa Push

Seth (Single)La Push

SHADOWHUNTERS

Bella (Single)New York (I think that is the city they live in, if not I am so sorry).

Clary (Single)New York

Jace (Single)New York

Isabelle (Single) New York

Alec X Magnus New York

Lucy (Single)New York

Sarah(Single)New York

Katrina (Single) New York

Philip (Single)New York

OTHERS

Simon (Single)New York

Angela Weber (Single)Forks

A/N

I know it's alot of characters but I know what I am doing and I hope to make it as minimally confusing as possible. I also hope to make this story as enjoyable for you-the reader- as it is for me-the writer- to write. If you look at all the characters you may be able to guess at future relationships.

But, Yeah, this is just the messed up workings of my inner mind. I had this odd idea to write a crossover so I did. I shall try to update as fast as I can, but I can't promise anything.

Oh and by the way these aren't mine, they are the property of Stephenie Meyer and Cassandra Clare. The only things that are mine are Lucy Sutherland, Katrina and Philip Witherdale and Sarah Blemington.

Love, Little Miss Insanity


	2. Chapter One

**A/N Sorry if I got all the ages wrong, I've lost my book so I can't check their ages, if anyone knows, just review and let me know and I will change them.**

CLARY POV

I walked into the library with Jace, we looked at each other quizzically as we saw the nine chairs spread into a semi circle around Maryse Lightwoods mahogany wood desk . We seated ourselves next to Alec and Isabelle, who were already there. Bella walked in next and took the seat next to Jace, our brother.

It turns out that Bella was our sister, apparently she was the daughter of Michael Wayland – which means she is the daughter of Valentine. When she was 7, Bella was given to a mundane (who knew of the shadowhunter world), named Charlie. He cared for her until he heard about Jace and Clary being Valentine's children, he then bought her to the institute where he told us that Valentine had given Bella to Charlie. It seems that Valentine had erased all of our memories of each other.

"What's going on?"she whispered under her breath so Maryse wouldn't hear her, yet somehow she still did.

"You shall find out when the others arrive, Bella." She snapped as snappy as ever.

About five minutes later, after sitting in silence and the 5 of us shooting looks at each other trying to ask questions through our eyes, four other people walked into the room, they looked about the same age as us. They sat in the remaining four seats.

"Now that you are all here, I have something I have to tell you, and I must inform you that you have no choice you must accept it and do as you are told. But first the nine of you should introduce yourselves. You start Alec."

"Hi, I'm Alec Lightwood, I'm 18 years old."

"I'm Isabelle Lightwood, I'm 17,"she called confidently, "and I'm his younger sister." She added pointing her thumb in Alec's direction.

"I'm Claryssa, but just call me Clary. I'm 16."

"Hello, I'm Jace, I'm 18 and I'm Clary's brother." He seemed to grimace slightly at the word _brother_. We both hated the word, it stopped us from getting what we wanted.

"Hi, I'm Bella, I'm 17 and I'm Jace's sister."

"I'm Sarah Blemington and I'm 18," said a tall, pale girl with long curly black hair and ice blue eyes.

"Hello all, I'm Philip Witherdale, I'm 19," gently called another pale tall boy, in a slight southern accent. He had short, sandy brown hair that fell into his hazel eyes.

"Hi, I' Katrina Witherdale, I'm 19 and I'm Philip's twin sister," she also had a southern accent, she looked very much like her brother with the same height, pale skin tone, hazel eyes and sandy brown hair, if it weren't for the feminine shape to her face they could be clone's.

"Hi, I'm Lucy Sutherland and I'm 16 in 4 days," said a girl who appeared to be as short as me, she had long curly blonde hair, blue eyes and a tan.

"Okay, now that we are all acquainted, we can get to the point," Maryse cut in barely a second after Lucy had finished talking, "You nine are all going on a mission, it is part of your training.

"There are a coven of vampires in the north of The United states, in a little city called Forks. They are one family of many of this type of Vampire. They are nothing like the vampire you know now. You must go to Forks and see if they are a threat and if the need to be added to the Clave's wanted list. They are not known to be demons, they are simply nothing like the night children you see in our society here.

"Do all understand?"

"Um, excuse me Mrs. Lightwood, what do we have to do exactly," Lucy asked timidly.

"You have to travel to Forks and arrange a meeting with the coven, there are seven of them according to our knowledge. You may stay up to 2 years to observe them and see if they are dangerous. We have purchased a house for the nine of you to live in; it has 15 bedrooms so really it is more like a mansion. You are all to attend the high school there and act as normal as possible. Do not make connections unless absolutely necessary. You will be under the care of Charlie, who is the Police chief, you tell him as little as possible. You better go and pack, your flight leaves at 6:30 tonight, but you need to be packed by 6 that means you have three hours. Off you go now."

"Mum, how you could leave me only three hours," screeched Isabelle as she tore out of the room.

Maryse chuckled and strolled out of the room, to the Angel knows where.

"Alec come and help me!" came the screeching sound of Isabelle furious voice, it was so loud and menacing that Alec jumped up and ran off to his sisters room to help her before she inflicted serious damage.

Jace, Bella and me walked slowly up to our floor, us three stayed on the third floor whereas the others were on second, Bella and me were alike we both hated shopping, so we had less clothes to pack, therefore we had more free time.

"How do you think this is going to go, I mean do they even know that shadowhunters, werewolves, warlocks and true vampires exist?" asked Bella.

"Actually, you make a good point. I'll be back in a minute, I said as I rushed off, leaving them staring behind as I bolted down the stairs. I thought over my plan as I ran, hopefully it would work and if it did I was helping everyone as well as getting in Alec's goodbooks. I reached the hallway on the ground floor and looked around for Church, the friendly cat. I saw him sleeping outside the library. He looked up at the sound of my approach, "Hey Church, do you know where Maryse is?"

He jumped up and walked down the hall, and stopped in front of the weapons room.

I tentatively opened the door and saw Maryse rubbing her temples with her eyes closed, she looked very stressed.

"Mrs. Lightwood," I asked tentatively.

She jumped slightly, "Please Clary, call me Maryse. Now, is there something you wanted?"

"Umm, well Bella and I were talking and we realised that they might not know our world exists, so I was wondering if maybe we could take a warlock and a vampire as proof and I thought we could take Magnus and Simon as representatives of those categories."

She looked stunned at my well thought out question, she was silent for a second, then, "Alright, I'll contact Magnus and see if he can make it, you can call your friend Simon and see if he can go."

"Thankyou, Maryse," and with barely finishing my sentence I tore out of the room and up the stairs, I stopped in front of Isabelle's door, knowing that Alec would be in there. I knocked on the door and opened it without waiting for a response, Alec was sitting on the bed looking sad, while Isabelle was throwing clothes around the room. I walked over and sat next to him, "What's wrong? Are you sad you won't get to see Magnus for 2 years?" He nodded sadly, "Well, you don't need to be, he's coming, I convinced your mom to let him and Simon come with us."

He looked at me then and saw that I was serious. Without warning, he jumped off of the bed, kissed my cheek and started spinning me around, while screaming, "Thankyou," and laughing.

Isabelle saw us, "What are you so happy about Alec, you're never happy."

"Magnus is coming with us," he laughed joyfully, "and it's all thanks to Clary."

I said my goodbyes and walked up to Jace's room, I needed to talk to him. I knocked on the door gently and opened it slightly, Jace was walking out of the bathroom, all wet with his jeans hung dangerously low on his hips. I couldn't stop staring.

"Did you want something Clary, or did you just come over here to gaze at me?" He asked mockingly with a raised eyebrow, snapping me out of my drool fest.

"I'll give it a try, if you want," I said quietly while looking him in the eye, hoping to send across all the emotions I felt which mainly consisted of love, longing and lust.

"What are you going to try?" He asked, confused. God he looked so adorable.

I walked over, reached on my tip toes, wound my arms around his neck and kissed him gently on the lips, "Us, we'll keep it a secret, but I can't stay away from you any longer."

All of a sudden I was pushed against the wall with my leg hitched around Jace's hips as he kissed me everywhere at once. My hands sat limp of his chest so I gently traced all the scars with my finger tips, as my nail scratched his abs, he emitted a deep, low growl from his chest. He went back to kissing my lips and as our tongues fought for dominance, my fingers wound themselves in his hair. He started to pull my shirt over my head, while kissing up my chest as it rose. The shirt reached my breasts and as he kissed between them...

"Jace, have you seen my ser...What are you two doing?" It was Bella, damn it, it hadn't even been five minutes and we were caught.

"Umm...well... you see..." Seeing Jace wordless was so unusual.

'It's about time you two got together," Bella's words shocked us both, at our shocked expressions she explained, "I've been here 6 months and I see how you two look at each other and it's not sibling affection."

"You won't tell anyone, will you?" Jace asked nervously.

"No, of course not, I won't dob on my siblings, but you might want to keep it a secret."

"We were going too," I said, "We're not stupid enough to tell everyone."

"I know you're not, but he might be."She added grinning, lightening the mood instantly.

"So, what did you want, dearest sister?" Jace asked sweetly.

"Oh, I was wondering if you knew where my seraph blade went?" She questioned just as sickly sweet.

"No idea," Jace answered grinning at her.

"Oh, fine," she huffed as she left the room.

"Jace can I borrow your phone, please," I looked into his eyes and saw they were dark with desire.

"What for?" He's husky voice made me want to kiss him, but I had to call Simon.

"I need to call Simon, he's coming with us, as proof that real vampires exist. Oh and guess what." I added excitedly, while I took the phone from his hand.

"What?" he asked wary of my excitement.

"Me and Alec might get on better now."

"Why?"

"Because I convinced Maryse to let Magnus come with us."

"Good job, honey."

He kissed me then, but I pulled back before we got too carried away, he pouted gently, god he looked so cute, never mind the fact his chest was just centimetres away from mine, _ No, focus Clary, you have things to do, instead of kiss Jace_. I started to walk away, but he pulled me back to his chest, "Where do you think you're going?" He asked, while kissing my hair.

"I have to go pack," I said, I pecked him on the lips and walked out the door to my room.

I dialled Simon's number, he picked up on the second ring. "Hey Simon, it's Clary."

"Hey Clary, what's up?"

"You know how your Mom won that trip where she and a friend could travel for a year. When does that start?"

"She's taking my Aunt and she left this morning, why?" So, convenient, that she left the morning.

"What would say to spending a year in the U.S with a few others. Where doing a mission as part of our training and we need a vampire there."

"Sure, when do we leave?"

"At, 6 thirty tonight, meet us at the institute and five thirty."

"Okay , just let me reroute the phone, so that when mom calls home, the call comes straight to my mobile and pack, and I'll see you there." He said in a rush before he hung up the phone, he sounded excited.

I packed all my things and made sure I glamoured all my weapons, I made a mental note to remind everyone else too, as well.

At 5:30 the bell to the institute rang. I ran down stairs, into the elevator and ran to the front door, I threw it open and there was Simon who looked slightly uncomfortable next to Magnus who looked like he had just been tie-dyed and then dumped in a bucket of glitter.

_Click. Clack. Click. Clack._ Maryse came clacking down the aisle. "Good you made it. Clary please go up and tell the others to come down, you are all leaving while I give these two the rules."

I walked up to the second floor and tapped on all the doors, and called out their names as I walked past. "_Tap. _Isabelle. _Tap. _Alec. _Tap. _Lucy. _Tap. _Katrina. _Tap. _Philip. _Tap. _Sarah, "When I reached Sarah's door I called, "Let's go, were leaving." I bolted upstairs, ran straight into Jace's room and into his arms, "I missed you," I said as I kissed him.

"Me too."

"Let's go, grab your gear we're going." I told as I gave him a last peck on the cheek, but he turned his face and caught my lips into a passionate kiss, as he moved away to catch a breathe, I spun away from his embrace and almost ran back at the look of emptiness on his face. I blew him a kiss before I ran straight into Bella who was walking down the corridor with her luggage.

"Quick, let's go, we don't want to be late." She scolded.


	3. Chapter Two

**Hey everyone, here's chapter two. Sorry, it was late, but I started writing the last chapters(I want them to be awesome).**

**I want to thank:**

**Star Spinner**** (my first reviewer)**

**BookWorm4Life****(for the review and alert)**

**Beautifully Tragic1987****(for the favourite)**

**KittyLaLoca**** (for the alert)**

**darkrystalangel****(for the alert)**

**anna121495****(for the alert)**

**thankyou all so much, I appreciate, I love getting any kind of feedback from anyone.**

Chapter 2

Clary's POV

It was 5:45pm when we were all assembled at the front of the Institute with three taxi's waiting for the nine of us. Maryse was reminding us of what we had to do, "Charlie will meet you at the airport in Port Angeles, but first you will stop in Seattle, at about 5 tomorrow morning, where three more taxi's will be waiting for you, they will take you to a car dealer, where all of you except Lucy-you are too young to have a license, so you get yours next year-, Magnus and Simon-you two aren't our responsibility- are allowed to choose a car, when your decision is made simply inform them that you are Lightwood and they will ship to cars to Forks overnight, they should arrive the morning after you arrive. At 9 o'clock you are to be back at the airport and getting onto a small plane to Port Angeles where Charlie will be waiting for you with a limo. The drive to Forks will be about an hour. On Wednesday-today's Saturday, so that's about 4 days away- you will all start at Forks High school -except for you Simon, you can't go in the sun. At the school the population is about 350 students so you will be receiving lots of attention, but try not to make connection unless necessary to gain information on the vampires, though we don't suspect the mundanes know about them..."

"Wait a minute," Simon interrupted, "they can go in the sun?"

"Yes, they can. That's what makes them different," Maryse answered as if speaking to a young child, "The vampires go by the names of Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Emmett and Alice Cullen and Jasper and Rosalie Hale. You are to set up a meeting with them and find out as much as you can about them. Carlisle and Esme appear to be the caretakers. Do you all understand?"

A chorus of 'yes' came from the group but Alec had a question to ask, "What about money for food and new clothes?"

"Oh yes, I almost forgot," she handed us each a platinum colored card, with a piece of paper with 4 digits on it, "Each week you will each receive $500, to do as you please, don't forget the pin number, which is the four digits. Anything else?"

A chorus of 'no' followed.

"Good, off you go, it's 6 o'clock you don't want to miss your flight." She gave Alec and Isabelle a parting hug, then she strolled into the institute. Suddenly Max came flying out the doors and gave Isabelle, Alec, Jace, Bella and me a hug, he had gotten close to all of us these past months.

Katrina, Philip, Lucy and Sarah had already gotten into a cab which was leaving, while Alec, Isabelle and Magnus climbed into another. Simon was about to get into the last cab but Bella stopped him, "Simon, do you mind going with the others, I need to discuss something with Clary and Jace?"She flashed him one of her best smiles, which he fell for immediately, he had a major crush on her, I was kind of jealous he didn't want me as much anymore, but I immediately felt better when I remembered now had Jace.

"S...sh...sure," he stuttered, as he climbed in the other cab.

_Uh Oh_, I thought when the three of us were settled in the cab and Bella was looking at us expectantly.

"So when did you two know you liked each other?" She questioned curiously.

"It was before we found out we were related," came Jace's straight and truthful answer as always.

"Really? So have you been hiding this the whole time?"

"No, I wanted to keep up the relationship and hide it but Clary was thinking of all the people we would hurt, I even suggested running away, but she wouldn't allow it. Clary asked me this morning if we could give it a try, hiding it, that is and that's when you found us."

"Clary, why did you only suggest trying it out this morning?" _Geesh!, she is such a curious person_, I grumbled to myself.

"Yeah, I want to know the answer to that too, Clary?" _Great, now Jace was on my back too._

"I wanted to try it out because we won't be around so many shadowhunters for the next two years and I thought we could practice and then in two years time we would be pro's at hiding it and no one would catch us," I quietly answered.

"That was a really good idea, Clary!" _Wow, Jace agreed with me, I thought he wouldn't like it because we were hiding._

"You know I don't see anything wrong with this, but a lot of people do see this as wrong, you know incest is against the Clave law and I hate for you two to get caught and be sent to prison. It has only been six months but I'd really miss youse if you were sent away. Even if you are the most annoying people I have ever met," She added grinning.

LATER

The plane ride was excruciating, there was alot of turbulence because we flew through a storm, I found out something new about Jace-he didn't like flying, which is ironic because he loved that flying motorcycle of his- he clutched my hand the whole flight and wouldn't let go. We arrived in Seattle at about 5AM and we were all extremely tired but we had to go and get our cars. We found a man with a piece of board with the name Lightwood on it so we followed him to our taxi's where we were all driven to a car dealer called 'Logan's New and Used cars'.

We all piled out of the Taxis and congregated at the front door.

Jace took the lead, "Okay everyone we each have the choice to pick a car except Lucy, Simon and Magnus. It 5:30 now and we have to be back at the airport at nine so we have two and half hours. Does everyone understand?"

A chorus or 'yes' came from the congregated group.

"And don't forget to spend as much money as you want, it's not everyday you get a free car," Isabelle said grinning.

We all separated and went our separate ways. I was wandering around the 2009 edition cars when someone grabbed me from behind and placed a hand over my mouth before I screamed. My captor turned me around and his scent enveloped me before I opened my eyes to see who it was.

"Jace," my voice came out in a sigh, "What are you doing?"

"This," he answered before kissing me. Before I knew it I was pushed up against the car and the buttons on his shirt were undone and I was gently scraping patterns on his chest with my fingernails.

"Jace, we have to stop before we can't," I managed to gasp out as he kissed down my neck and across my collarbone. I gently pushed him away but he reclaimed my lips with his.

"You two do realise that you are in a semi-public place!" Bella almost shouted in a scathing tone, making us jump apart, "I thought you were trying to hide your incestuous relationship, it's not going to work if you two don't start being more responsible, and Jace you should do up your shirt before Clary drools a river."

"I was not drooling."

"You two are lucky it me that caught you and not someone else. Now hurry up and pick a car you only have an hour left. I've already picked mine."

Jace gave me kiss on the cheek and left. I turned around and realised the car we were leaning on was the car I wanted. It was a 5 seater, Laser Blue 2009 VW Jetta TDI Sports Edition. "I've found my car," I said to Bella who was standing behind me. "It's perfect don't you think?" I asked her.

"Yes, it looks good, as well as being practical, we are going to need someone to drive us to school."

We both went up to the front desk and ordered our cars. Bella ordered a 2 seater Rusty Red 1953 Chevrolet Pickup Truck and I ordered my baby which I had decided to call Gemma. Everyone slowly trickled back from purchasing their cars and soon it was only Jace missing. Bella told everyone to head back to the airport while we hung around for Jace. Jace finally arrived at 8:35 leaving us very short for time. We all jumped in the taxi and it sped off.

"What were you doing Jace?" Bella asked him as she buckled her seat belt.

"I couldn't decide which car I wanted." He answered simply.

"So which car did you choose?"

"Oh and by the way your shirt is buttoned up crookedly."Bella said as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

Jace quickly fixed it while he winked at me.

We finally got to the airport at 9:05, we were late. We were discussing what we should do when Simon had called our names.

"Should we get on another flight?" I had asked.

"No, we should call Maryse." Jace had replied.

"I'll get my phone then," said Bella as she rummaged through her handbag.

"Foun..." Bella was saying before she got cut off.

"Clary, Bella, Jace. You're late," said Simon as he jogged over to us, "But lucky for you the flight has been delayed half an hour."

"Oh thank the Angel," Jace in relief, "Maryse would kill me if she knew I was the reason we missed our flight." We met up with the others and we all hung around the little airport cafe 'Cafe Ventura' until our flight was called.

"Calling flight 9760 to Port Angeles, please meet at gate 5. Calling flight 9760 to Port Angeles, please meet at gate 5." Called a gravelly sounding voice of the PA system.

Jace and I were walking beside each other almost touching, as we got closer to the gate I heard Jace moan, "Oh No."

"Come on, Jace, it's only one more hour. You can even hold my hand again if you want." I whispered to him.

"That's sound much better." I wasn't sure if he was being sarcastic or not because he sounded sick.

An hour later we all gladly departed the plane. It may have been 10AM in the morning but we were all in desperate need of sleep, and I needed to ice my hand, Jace held it so hard it felt like it was broken. We were all scanning the crowd for a man named Charlie when Bella ran of screaming, "Charlie" in the direction of a man in a police uniform, whom she hugged. We all lethargically followed her. When we all got there her voice was hyper, I had never seen her hyper for anything before, "Everyone this is Chief Charlie Swan, whom has cared for me since I was seven."

We all said our hellos quietly and he laughed, "You all look like you haven't slept in days."

"It feels that way, sir," mumbled Philip in his quiet voice with the slight southern accent.

"Well come on then, the limo is waiting outside."

We all walked outside and as Jace pulled my hand I winced, "What's wrong?" he asked panicked.

"I think you broke my hand."

"Oh Clary, I'm so sorry. How bought I make it feel better?" he asked with a glint of mischief in his eye.

"And how are you going to do that?" I asked curiously.

"Like this," he discreetly lifted my hand and kissed it, making my hand tingle and my heart soar, "Better now?"

"Much." I breathed looking into his golden eyes seeing all the love and lust he held for me, I could see how much he wanted to more than just kiss my hand. I looked away before I kissed him back. I grabbed his hand and pulled him along after me as we ran to catch up with the rest of the group. When we got closer I let go of his hand and we both stepped apart so we were half a metre apart, and it felt like to far.

The limo looked tiny on the outside but was very large on the inside, we all settled into the amazingly comfortable chairs and some of us drifted off to sleep, me and Jace were staring at each other discreetly, portraying all the emotions we felt for each other through our eyes, Alec and Magnus were talking together and Bella and Charlie were catching up on what each other had been doing for the past six months.

An hour later a sign outside the window, 'Welcome to Forks', alerted me to wake everyone up. "Wake up, were almost there." People sat up groggily and started wiping the sleep out of their eyes.

We all stared out the dark tinted windows of the limo and watched in amusement as we passed through the busy town centre. The townspeople's faces were so hilarious we couldn't help but laugh, they all must have thought a celebrity was coming with the way they were gawking at the limo.

The limo pulled upto a set of stone steps that led to a majestic looking mansion. It was red and orange stone with smatterings of moss here and there and at least 50 windows on the front wall. We all filed out of the limo, grabbed our luggage and climbed the stairs. Charlie unlocked the door and stepped aside to allow Jace to open the heavy iron door. Jace opened the door and we all stepped in, to gaze at the amazing interior.

**Here's the chapter. I will put the link for the mansion on my profile. I didn't want to end it here I had planned to end it later but that is 15 pages away, and I wanted to update.**

**Love,**

**Little Miss Insanity**


	4. Chapter Three

**Hello everyone, here is Chapter 3. I hope you are all enjoying it so far. So enjoy, thankyou to everyone who reviewed, favourited and alerted. I would add your names but I am trying to get this up as soon as possible.**

Chapter Three

CLARY'S POV

Jace pushed the door open to reveal a hall running the width of the mansion. It had two intricately carved wooden doors, one on the left and one on the right. Charlie indicated that the one on the right was the kitchen and dining and the left led to the meeting/lounge/game room. Jace, who was at the head of the group, walked into the lounge room. It was massive, it was so spacious. A study niche ran along half of the back wall, it was a long mahogany wood desk equipped with 5 laptops, stationery and ten separate piles of books. Still on the back wall but in the right corner there was a large plasma screen tv on the wall, next to the tv there was a glass cabinet full of shelves, in the cabinet there was a dvd player, PS2 and PS3, an Xbox 360, a Wii, rows of movies and games and a very complicated looking stereo with speakers spaced about the room. Around the tv was a wraparound lounge that seated about 10 arranged in a square like shape and two red loveseats were next to it. In front in the tv, between the opposite sides of the lounge was a coffee table with many little boxes on it, upon closer inspection the boxes were music devices and mobile phones, with a note '_Each of you may pick one music device and one mobile phone, these phones are to be protected, as the Institute will not supply another, however they will pay the phone bill. And by each of you receiving a phone, I mean all of you that includes Magnus, Simon and Charlie. Enjoy your two years of luxury. Sincerely, M. Lightwood'_

In the middle of the front wall looking out to the front yard and the driveway, was a fireplace with two loveseats placed in front of it. Along the rest of the front wall, between the windows were displays of my mothers best work, just looking at them gave me the first pang of homesickness though it had no reason too as I hadn't spoken to my mother in over 9 months because she was in a self-induced coma. On the opposite side of the lounge room to where we entered was another door, which led to the spiralling staircase.

"The next two floors are only bedrooms and bathrooms, you can each go and pick your bedroom, I need to get back to work," said Charlie as he started going back down the stairs, "Oh, and the first door on the right on the third floor is my room," he added, whilst giving an almost imperceptible nod to Bella.

"The final three bedrooms on the third floor belong to me, Jace and Clary," called Bella as she grabbed our arms and hauled us up the stairs, leaving everyone staring dumbstruck behind us.

The top of the stairs led to a wide hall with 5 doors, 4 of which were the bedrooms on the right and the fifth was at the end of the hall, I made a mental note to see what it was later. In the middle of the hall was a small sitting area with two loveseats and a coffee table. Along the left wall, spaced between the windows overlooking the mushy green field behind the mansion, were more of my mother's paintings.

"What on earth was that for?" growled Jace as he recovered from almost tripping over as Bella abruptly let his arm go, I of course did trip over.

"These bedrooms are the biggest," she said giving me hand to help me up, "they are like two times the size of the ones on the second floor, but there is one problem, two of us are going to have to share a bathroom because the second bedroom and the third bedroom connect-sharing a bathroom. The other two rooms have their own bathroom, but we are luckier than them, they all have to share one bathroom between them all."

"How do you know all this?" I asked as Jace went to grab all our luggage

"Charlie, was telling me in the limo," she said, "So what rooms do you two want?"

"I'll take the second bedroom next to Charlie on the condition Clary takes the third bedroom next to me," he smiled mischievously as he sauntered forward to me as he dropped the luggage and draped his arms around my waist. His sweet scent of musk, and a faint smell of burn, fanned over my face as he asked, "Will you share a bathroom with me Clary?" he dropped all the barriers around his face and as I stared into his eyes I felt as if I was staring into his soul, I could see the vulnerability and hurt that he hid from everyone, I could see the insecurities about the past months, I could see others emotions too, like anger for our 'Father' and affection for his family. I nodded mutely still staring into his eyes. Then all of a sudden a new emotion jumped to the surface that he had been hiding, the love he held for me.

Seeing that in his eyes made me feel weak in the knees, so I wrapped my arms around his neck and tangled my fingers into his hair. We were leaning into a kiss that would not be taken or given, but a kiss that would be shared.

Our lips were millimetres apart when a derisive cough was heard from behind us. It was Bella, interrupting us for the second time today, but I suppose it's a good thing that she stops us or we may do something that would be unstoppable.

We turned our attention to her to see her staring at us with amusement showing deep in her eyes. "You two need to learn to keep your hands off of each other if you are planning to survive at least two years of secrecy."

The thought of not being able to be with Jace publically made me groan internally.

"Thanks, Bell. Way to ruin the mood." Snapped Jace as he removed his arms from my waist leaving me feel horribly empty.

"It's what I was trying to do, Duh."

"Well it worked." His tone was softer now as he picked up his luggage and walked into his room.

"Good, don't make me have to do it again."

LATER

We had all unpacked and were relaxing in various positions around the house. Our cars weren't supposed to arrive until tomorrow morning so we couldn't go anywhere. Bella was rummaging through the kitchen looking for late lunch/early dinner, the boys-Jace, Alec, Simon and Philip- were by the tv playing xbox or something like that, Magnus and Sarah were cheering them on while Katrina, Lucy and Isabelle were looking though some fashion magazines. The mansion seemed to be made of stone and the weather was soo cold, so the mansion was freezing, luckily the fireplace had been lit and it was warming up the whole room. I had the warmest seat in the room, I was sitting right in front of the fireplace reading a book and gazing out the window daydreaming.

We had discovered that the many piles of books on the study desk were our school books, we would need to go in and get our timetables though. I was reading my English Lit book to catch up since we would be starting halfway through the year, me and Bella were lucky, we had previously attended a mundane school and had learnt their education, however the shadowhunters hadn't, they had been training their whole life, so they would be way behind and would probably need tutoring. I usually did ok in school but since we would be starting half way through the year, and I hadn't attended school for almost a year due to the whole _'OMG, I'm a shadowhunter,' _and_ 'OMG, Valentine is alive, has my mother and is my father,' _thing.I thought I should read my school books to know what we would be learning.

"There is nothing in the kitchen except fish, fish and more FISH!" Bella fumed as she stormed into the kitchen. "I would go and buy some food but our cars haven't got here yet," she was still fuming as she walked back into the kitchen to start slamming doors again.

"Magnus?" questioned Alec.

"Yes Alec."

"Couldn't you just magic us some pizza or something?"

"I suppose," he drawled "what does everyone want?"

"PIZZA," everyone chorused at exactly the same time.

"Oh fine, shall we move to the dining room then," he asked as we all wandered towards the lovely smell of hot pizza.

"I'm going hunting, cya," muttered Simon as he walked out the front door.

"He better not kill anyone or I'll..." Jace began to threaten.

"Don't you dare, Jace Wayland," I cut him off midsentence, "You know he wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Ok, I guess you're right," he gave in quickly, which surprised me greatly.

Me and Bella were cleaning up after dinner when the bell rang. Bella went to answer the door while I followed close behind. We opened the door to see a very confused looking delivery man and 8 cars lined up in our driveway. He was about 16 or 17 and was tall and gangly with skin problems and hair as black as an oil slick, he looked like he was a chess club geek.

"Is this the residence of Lightwood waiting for an order of 8 cars from 'Logan's New and Used Cars'?" he asked.

"Yes, but they weren't supposed to arrive until tomorrow morning," Bella answered.

"We are sorry for the inconvenience, the company had free shipping space, so they sent them over early."

"It's alright. Just wait a second I have to go get the others," she said as she wandered down the hall to the entertainment room.

"I'm Eric," he said holding his hand out.

"I'm Clary, do you go to Forks High School?"

"Yeah, do you."

"Umm, yeah, me and _my friends_ start on Wednesday," I said.

"Okay we're all here," said Bella as all the others filed out behind her.

"Ok, I have a Midnight Blue, 2 seat, 1999 Porsche Boxter,"he said holding out the keys.

"That's mine," said Isabelle as she grabbed the carkeys.

"Ok, a Silver, 2 seat, Renault Laguna Coupe."

"Mine," Alec said as he grabbed his keys.

"A Red, 2 seat, Ferrari 599 GTB."

"That would be mine," Philip.

"Erm, and Orange, 2 seat, 2007 Corvette ZO6."

"That's my baby," said Katrina grabbing her keys.

"A Laser Blue, 5 seat, 2009 VW Jetta TDI Sport Edition."

"It's name is Gemma, and she's mine," I said grabbing the keys out of his outstretched hand.

"Ok, a Black, 2 seat, Aston Martin V12 Vanquish."

"That's my baby," Jace said as he winked at me and leaned over to grab his keys.

"A Red, 2 seat, 1953 Chevrolet Pickup Truck."

"Mine," said Bella as she grabbed her keys.

"And a 5 seat, Hot Pink Holden Torana TT36."

"That is mine, thankyou," said Sarah as she grabbed her keys.

"Ok, that's all of them, if I could just get one of you to sign here," Eric gestured to a form he held, Bella signed it, "Thankyou, and have a good evening," he said as she jogged back up the driveway to his own car.

"Ok, now before everyone moves their cars I want you to all pick the car you will be going in, to the club."

"What club?" Bella asked panicked.

"The club we are going to tonight silly," she said.

"_Uh Oh,"_ moaned me and Bella as we realised what this would mean, Isabelle would dress us up.

"No complaining, we are all going, so just pick a car and then get ready. It is 5 now and the club opens at eight, so hurry up."

Suddenly a White Lamborgini Gallardo Lp560-4 popped into the driveway and we all looked at Magnus, "I wanted a car too," he shrugged.

It was eventually decided that I would go with Jace in his Vanquish. Alec would go with Magnus in his Lamborghini. Isabelle would go with Katrina in her Corvette. And Philip and Bella would go with Sarah in her Hot Pink Holden.

"Everyone, go and get ready for the party. Bella, Clary follow me, I have your dresses in my room."

We slowly followed her up the stairs and into her room.

JACE POV

I grabbed three of my best shirts out of my suitcase and walked down to Alec's room to ask his opinion.

Alec was also trying to make a decision.

"Hey Alec," I asked.

"Yeah."

"You do realise that our sisters are going to come down, dressed in the shortest dresses your sister can find."

"What do you mean my sister?"

"Bella and Clary don't even want to go to this club."

"Good point."

"So what are we going to do?" I asked.

"I don't know," he answered. I really hope we come up with a plan to stop them, what if something happens to them, especially Clary.

CLARY POV

Me and Bella we getting changed in the bathroom that me and Jace shared. It appeared that Isabelle had given us the shortest dresses available on earth. We were both really worried when she gave us the dresses, but when we put them on, I have to admit we both looked great.

Bella was wearing a strapless royal blue satin dress, it has a ruffled bubble hem and a little diamante brooch at the waist, it was very short about eight inches above the knee. My dress was a similar style to Bella's, mine was a strapless black satin dress with a bubble hem, it has white bow that tied around the middle, mine was also about eight inches above my knee.

Isabelle had supplied us with the highest heels, she said she wanted to make us look taller, because we were both quiet short, it appeared to run in the family.

When we were dressed Isabelle came up and gave us some light makeup. She looked absolutely stunning, she was wearing a black, spaghetti strap dress, made of a shiny, reflective material.

"Isabelle that is so unfair," I complained.

"What?" she looked genuinely confused.

"Your dress is like two inches longer than ours."  
"That's because I want you to give the illusion of a longer leg."

"Oh, fine, next time can we have a dress a little longer, I'm not exactly comfortable wearing something this short," said Bella.

We were all ready, we linked arms and the three of us strolled down the steps to the entertainment room to meet everyone else. We walked in the room and everyone gasped. I saw Jace look at me and he seemed a little stunned, but he quickly recovered his composure. Jace and Alec looked at each other and when Alec nodded the both advanced forward towards us. Jace grabbed mine and Bella's arm, while Alec grabbed Isabelle's and they dragged us back up the stairs.

MEANWHILE AT THE CULLEN HOUSEHOLD

EDWARDS POV

"We need a new table," Alice announced bouncing into the room.

"Why do we need a new table Alice?" I hated having to ask, usually I could just see people's thoughts but she was hiding them, but when I asked I saw a picture of one girl, she was sitting at the corner of a bar, she had brown and pale skin, I couldn't see her face but she looked extremely sad, my first thought was that she might be vampire but then she turned her head and I saw the endless depths of those brown eyes.

"What has this girl got to do with a new table, Alice?"

"You'll just have to wait and see."

SHADOWHUNTER AND FRIENDS HOUSEHOLD

CLARYS POV

"Jace what are you doing?" I whined.

"I am making you two put some clothes one," he growled

"We are wearing clothes."

"Well put some more on, you two are not leaving this house with that on, As your brother I will not allow it."

"But we don't have any clothes that match this dress," Bella reasoned.

"I don't care, put overalls on if you have to, just cover yourself up."

"Let me go see Isabelle, she might have something," Bella asked.

"Go on then."

Bella started down the stairs and the moments she was out of sight I was pushed against a wall, kissing Jace. He was kissing me everywhere at once-my mouth, my neck, my collarbone, nibbling on my ears-I was starting to feel weak in knees, he lifted my legs up and wrapped them around his waist, my heart was fluttering like a hummingbirds wings, and I felt like I couldn't breathe properly, I tried to take a breath but it wouldn't reach my lungs and then ... I collapsed.

"CLARY!" I could vaguely hear him calling my name and Bella running into the room. I felt myself being lifted and then set gently on a very comfortable bed and then everything went black.

**OK, so there is chapter 3. I tried to get it out as soon as possible but i had so much homework and assignments its ridiculous. I'll try and get the next one up quicker but i can't promise anything. Umm, the links for the dresses and cars will go on my profile. Sorry this isn't my best chapter, it seems very rushed.**

**Lots of Love,**

**Little Miss Insanity**


	5. Chapter Four

**Hello everyone, here is chapter four-finally. A big thankyou to all the awesome people who favourite, alerted and especially to those who reviewed. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It should have some more Cullen time. Quote in between **** mean that it is a vision.**

Chapter Four

EPOV

I couldn't stop thinking about those eyes. Her posture had indicated sadness but her eyes had shown something else, but I could not define what.

Alice was still bouncing around begging Carlisle to let her buy a new table and he was about to give in. Suddenly another vision, but she couldn't hide this one from me, it had come so quickly that she couldn't.

_**Vision**_

_There was a boy about our age, he had gold hair. He was pushing a girl up against a wall, she was in a short black dress and had bright red hair. Her legs were wrapped around his waist and they were kissing feverishly. And then the girl collapsed against his chest._

_**Vision end**_

"Alice who are they, and why are you keeping an eye on their future? Do they have something to do with the girl in the bar?"n

"Maybe," she grinned before she danced out of the room while singing Barbie Girl in her mind.

_I'm a Barbie Girl, in the Barbie World_

_Life is plastic, its fantastic,_

_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_

_Imagination, life is your creation..._

"ALICE, YOU KNOW I HATE THAT SONG!" I roared, before I bolted out the house to try and get that bloody song out of my head.

LUCY POV (Shadowhunter)

"What is taking them so long?" Katrina whined. I hadn't known her for long but she was starting to get on my nerves. I felt sorry for her brother who had to put up with it for his whole life.

"Why don't I go and check?" I suggested. _Anything to get away from you,_ I thought.

"That's a great idea, little girl."

"The name's Lucy," I growled before I stalked out of the room and up the stairs.

I went up to see Bella and Clary first, I walked to what I assumed was Clary's bedroom door and knocked, but another door opened, and Jace stuck his head out.

"Oh, Hi, umm...Lucy, what are you doing up here?" He looked frazzled and worried.

"I was coming to see what was taking you all so long because _Katrina_,_" _I tried to say her name with as much venom as I could muster, "was getting impatient. And she can be really annoying when impatient."

"Oh right, well Bella and Clary are getting ready now, Clary might not be going, but don't say anything. Umm, Isabelle and Alec are in Isabelle's room, downstairs," he said rushedly before he practically slammed the door. I found this really odd, as he was seemed so calm and collected when I met him. I just shrugged it off and went to get Isabelle.

BELLA POV

"What did you do to her?" I practically growled at Jace as he rushed back to Clary's side from answering the door.

"I was just kissing her and she collapsed," he looked so worried that I felt sorry for him.

"I should known that you two would attack each other the moment I left the room," I snickered trying to make light of the situation but it didn't work because Jace sent a very ferocious glare my way, "Ok, that probably wasn't the best thing to say in this situation."

"Ya think," back to the sarcasm again.

A quiet groan came from the bed between us.

"Clary, Are you okay?" Jace was next to her in a second cradling her face in his hands. His sarcastic mask was gone and in its place was a careful expression full of tender care and an expression that appeared to be love... no it couldn't be, this was Jace we're talking about, he doesn't love anything.

"What happened?" Clary gasped.

"I don't know, I left to go and see Isabelle and came back to see you collapsed in Jaces' arm and Jace looking like he was about to cry."

"I was not going to cry, I was simply worried about my sister," Jace snapped at me but it sounded resigned like he couldn't win, like he was lying. I just smirked knowing that I had won.

"What's the last thing you remember?" I asked gently.

"Well, you left and then Jace pushed me against the wall and then we were kissing, alot," her blush rivalled my darkest shade, "and then I couldn't breathe properly and then everything went black."

"It appears that you didn't breathe while you were kissing Jace and therefore you fainted," I concluded using a very formal doctorly language, before I knew about being a shadowhunter I had wanted to be a nurse even though I hated blood... ironic, right?

"I suppose that was it then. Are we still going to the party?" She asked.

"NO! You aren't well enough." Jace practically shouted.

"But if we don't go then that will draw suspicion," she argued back.

"You're not going and that's final," Jace stated authoritatively.

"I am going," Clary protested, "Will you let me go if I promise to take it easy? You can stay by my side the whole time." She turned her green eyes on him and something passed across his face but was gone before I could read it.

"NO!"

"Please," she said in a quiet voice and that same expression crossed his face but this time it stayed there, it was him surrendering.

"Oh fine, but do not leave my side."

"Deal," she declared before she leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Ok, are you two done arguing like an old married couple now?" I asked jokingly," Because me and Clary need to get ready."

"Fine I can take a hint," Jace said as he left the room, "I'll meet you outside."

I gave Clary a pair of leggings that Isabelle had given me. I watched her get off the bed, full with worry, she stumbled slightly and I went to help but she righted herself and went to the bathroom.

The three of us descended the stairs, with me and Jace firmly keeping a hold of Clary, she was still a little dizzy. When we reached the first floor we could all finally admire each other's clothes.

Magnus stood out, he was wearing a sparkly fluro pink jumpsuit, Lucy looked absolutely adorable in a pink dress with a black ribbon around her waist, due to her lack of height she looked like she was a ten year old flowergirl, Katrina was wearing a mid-thigh length white dress with a ruffled hem that showed off her cleavage and Sarah looked absolutely amazing in an ice-blue dress that accented her eyes, it was knee length, with a deep V neck and a low back. All the boys looked similar, with the exception of Magnus, they were all wearing black dress shirts and pants but it suited Jace the best.

"WOW, you all look great," Isabelle exclaimed when her and Alec descended the stairs, the only addition to her outfit was a pair of leggings under her dress, the same as us.

"Lets go already!" Whined Katrina.

"Would you stop whining about everything," snapped Lucy, "I've barely known you for two days and it is starting to get on my nerves."

"Hey, calm down," soothed Philip as he kept hold of his sister so she didn't gouge Lucy's eyes out.

Luckily we had all decided that Katrina and Lucy wouldn't be riding together. I was going with Philip, Lucy and Sarah in Sarah's car. Clary was going with Jace in his Vanquish, I wasn't sure if I should be worried or not, Alec was going with Magnus in the Lamborghini, and Isabelle was going with Katrina in the Corvette.

We all ready to leave when Simon ran up, "Wait for me, give me five minutes to get changed," he pleaded.

"Hurry up then," Sarah sighed as she turned off the car, Simon rushed into the house, "You guys go, we'll catch up," she said to the others.

JACE POV

I was the first car to speed off from the house. I grabbed Clary's hand and rubbed soothing circles into her palm.

"Are you okay? I still don't think that you should be going."

"I'm fine, I promise I'll take it easy," she promised me, but I saw a strange look cross her face for no more than a second. She still looked a little more pale than usual and that worried me. I studied her face and I saw that she and Bella were very alike, they had subtle similarities like the shape of their eyes, the tone of their pale skin, but Clary was more beautiful to me than any other girl I had ever met before.

"Do you want to get your eyes off of me and watch the road?" I didn't realise I was still driving, every time I looked at her face I lost track of time, I lost my purpose, she was all that mattered to me.

"You sure are a lot sexier than the road," I replied, which made her blush, that was another similarity between her and Bella that both had a habit of blushing and falling over nothing.

I looked back at the road and pushed my foot hard into the accelerator.

"Slow down! Why are you in such a hurry, I didn't think you wanted me going?"

"I have a surprise for you."

"What? You know I hate surprises!" She said but I saw excitement in her eyes, over the past few months I had learnt to see when she was lying, I could read almost every emotion and thought that crossed her face, she just didn't realise it, I would hate for her to find out and hide away from me. The day that I told her we would just be siblings and she agreed, I now know why she looked upset, she wanted us to be together, "What is it?" She asked.

"I'll tell you when we get there," I promised, I turned the bend in the road and found the little exit off the road, I turned down and drove on for about five minutes before taking a right.

"Where are we going? I hope we don't get lost," Clary was worrying again, she worried too much and needed to stop.

"We'll be fine, we're almost there," I promised yet again, I stepped on the brake suddenly when I saw the red ribbon tied around the tree.

I got out the car and grabbed Clary's hand and dragged her behind the tree, "Now close your eyes," I instructed her and then gently whistled, Benjamin came from behind another tree dragging a motorcycle with him. I left Clary standing by the tree and thanked Benjamin before he ran towards the car. "You can open your eyes now."

"WOW, Jace. You bought a motorcycle,"

"Not just any motorcycle, a vampire motorcycle,"

"How did you get it here?"

"I had Benjamin bring it over," I answered just as we heard the quiet roar of my car, "and now he is driving the car back to the house and we are going to the club on the motorcycle."

She ran towards me and jumped into my welcoming arms, she kissed me on the cheek and I kissed her back but on the lips, I pulled away and got onto the motorcycle.

"Are you coming or not?"

She giggled and jumped on behind me. I love the sound of her giggle, when she put her arms around my waist it was as if the world had fallen away from my feet and we were the only two in existence, I experienced this feeling every time she touched me. I kicked off the ground and we flew up into the cool, crisp night air and let the world fall behind us.

CLARY'S POV

We had a head start of at least two minutes ahead of everyone else, yet we only arrived seconds before Katrina and Isabelle, Jace parked the motorcycle behind a bin out the back of the club and we were just walking around the corner, hand-in-hand, to the front of the club when Katrina pulled up, we quickly pulled our hands apart and acted normal.

"Hey guys, were did you park?" Katrina called out the open window.

"We parked around the corner down the street," Jace lied smoothly. For someone who hated liars he was a very good one. Katrina sped off down the street. Jace was at me instantly, "Are you Okay? I hope I didn't over-do it with the whole, motorcycle thing."

"I'm fine, still a little light-headed but the ride made me feel a little better. With the fresh air and all, the air is alot cleaner here than in New York," I added conversationally.

"Don't change the subject! Now are you sure you are okay?"

"I'm fine, now stop asking and try to have some fun tonight, this is going to be hard enough as it is, please don't fuss over me."

"I can't help but worry about you, I really like you Clary," his speech we cut short by a white car screeching into view. It was Magnus and Alec. Then the others came into view in the Hot Pink Holden.

We were all sitting down in a corner in the pub, we were all sipping on our separate drinks, Lucy, Bella and I had to put on a glamour so we looked old enough to actually get a drink with alcohol in it. It may have been an all ages club but you still needed ID to get alcohol. Katrina and Isabelle got up and started dancing with some other guys on the dance floor, I tried to think of a word to describe what they were doing and the only thing I could come up with was flirncing, you know flirting and dancing. Magnus and Alec got up and out the corner of my eye I could see them dancing very closely in a dark secluded corner of the club. Simon asked Bella to dance so they got up and started dancing, and the others followed, soon it was just me and Jace sitting there. For some reason Jace looked unhappy "What's wrong, Jace?"

"Nothing," but I could tell he was lying, Jace could never lie to me, even before we became friends, then dating, then siblings. I could tell when he was lying most of the time.

"Yes there is," I said as I climbed around the table and into his lap.

"You might not want to do that," he said indicating my straddling position on his lap.

"And why wouldn't I," I quizzed knowing exactly what he meant.

"I thought you didn't want to get caught."

"I don't, but no one is paying attention anyway, they're all half drunk," I stated indicating to Philip who had just run into the wall. I stayed on his lap and snuggled up to his chest.

BELLA POV

I was dancing with Simon who looked rather gangly, I looked around the room to make sure the others were alright when I noticed that Clary and Jace were too close for siblings, in fact Clary was straddling Jace's lap, I left Simon dancing on the pretence of going to get a drink. I walked over to them. "You might want to stop that if you don't want to get caught," I said indicating to their very intimate position.

"She's fallen asleep," Jace said quietly, which didn't help because we were in the middle of a very loud club, "I don't to wake her up, she is still a little weak from fainting earlier."

"You don't have to wake her up, you just have to move her," I said gently before walking to the bar, I needed a drink.

I sat down and put a glamour on my library card so that it looked like an ID and ordered something strong. I downed it all in one gulp and just sat staring morosely into nothing. I really wanted Jace and Clary's relationship to survive but it would be very unlikely with the way the two of them were acting, they loved each other so much that a blind man could see it, everyone saw it, its just that people didn't want to believe the truth, they wanted to believe that Jace and Clary were completely respectable shadowhunters who were nothing like their father. I was hoping for their relationships survival, but it was an impossible hope.

I suddenly got the feeling that I was being watched, I looked down the bar and I could see one of the most beautiful people I have seen, he was about my age, he had a most peculiar shade of hair, it was bronze and he had dark gold eyes, I followed the direction of his gaze and saw four other very beautiful people, they were all so similar yet so different. They all had varying shades of gold eyes and they were all pale, but their skin looked very eerie when the colored lights flashed on them, they all looked the same yet they all had different shades of hair and different body shapes.


End file.
